Spitfire
Undergoing Revamp Silver's WIP OC. An innocent little dragonet who is already becoming sassy as she grows up. MATURE CONTENT WARNING | TPJ SPOILERS WARNING Appearance Spitfire has a slender, yet muscular build, much like her LeafWing mother, with long legs for a dragonet, much like her SkyWing father. * dark crimson SkyWing horns * dark crimson spines pale orange LeafWing webbing * presumed to be a Sky/Rain/Sea * SkyWing wings Personality History Spitfire's story starts with her parents. She is a cross-continent hybrid, and those often have incredible stories. Spitfire is one of those. Her mother, Jessamine, was born in the Poison Jungle, one of the LeafWings who was also called a PoisonWing. Jessamine was restless, not really understanding why the HiveWings had to be destroyed. Yes, they had wiped out many LeafWings, but that was several years ago, and new dragonets, who had had nothing to do with it had been born. Did they deserve to be wiped out? Jessamine did not believe that. Jessamine was taught to kill, through abusive training. She would return to her friends bloodied and scratched, unlike them, who usually had only dirt on them. Jessamine’s older sister had already run, far away from their parents, and Jessamine did not know where. But she too decided to run away, far from her abusive parents. In the cover of night, she flew. Not knowing at all where she was going, but flying far away from the Poison Jungle. She flew through many sleepless nights, her wings feeling as though they would fall off and she would soon die. Pure luck is what helped her. Jessamine fell out of the sky, exhaustion taking over her. She landed in the water, just a few miles away from the shore of Pyrrhia. A few SkyWing soldiers were patrolling the northern border of the Sky Kingdom, one, Flash spotted a green shape floating in the waves, he flew out, and saw that it was a dragoness, and a very strange one. Flash brought Jessamine to Queen Scarlet, the queen waved it away, not caring what Flash did with the dragoness, but clearly implying that he should kill her. Flash did not, and instead brought her to a SkyWing doctor. They asked what tribe Jessamine was, but she would not answer, the doctor concluding that she must be a SeaWing/RainWing hybrid. Jessamine did not argue, they would not know of LeafWings. Jessamine was asked her name, as she feared that her real name would somehow expose her, and she made up a new name. Now calling herself Artemis. Flash let Artemis stay at his home until she recovered, though she never left. Artemis was never able to make other arrangements in the Sky Kingdom, seeing as she was presumed a hybrid of the SeaWings and RainWings. In the beginning Flash and Artemis irritated each other, going as far to make two exits from their house so they wouldn’t have to see each other in the morning. Flash must have had a soft spot for her though, as he never kicked Artemis out of his home. Irritating each other somehow turned to flirting, something Flash had always been up for, and Artemis had always resented him for. It worked on her though, they fell in love, and Artemis had an egg. The egg was their pride and joy, a small leaf-green egg dappled with red. Flash was sent to war and never returned. Grief-stricken, Artemis waited for her egg to hatch, the only part she had left of Flash. The egg hatched and out crawled a little dragonet, cooing and stumbling towards her mother. Artemis had openly cried when she saw her daughter. Artemis and Spitfire still live in that house that had once solely belonged to Flash. Spitfire attends a local SkyWing school and is often teased for being a tribrid. She doesn’t mind it, though, she thinks her looks are unique. Relationships Flash: Spitfire never knew her father, as he died before she hatched. From what her mother says, he was a lovely dragon, if annoying at times, and that she had loved him, and still loves him, and that she knows Spitfire would have loved him. Jessamine: Spitfire loves her mother, though she never knew of her real name, only knowing of the fake name, Artemis. She never thought much of her mother's strange looks, as dragons told her her mother was a hybrid, which unbeknownst to her was untrue. Trivia * her history says that "those often have incredible stories" but I'm really bad at histories, so who knows if that will happen * based off of a human OC I have for a completely different fandom * her parents are based off of two characters from a different fandom, though their histories are changed completely, their personalities stay the same Gallery Feel free to draw her. :) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LeafWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (SilverTheIcewingHybrid) Category:Females Category:LGBT+